Vacationing with the Mafia
by 9CatLives
Summary: The bosses are annoyed at the countries, so they thought of the brilliant idea to send them all to Sicily for a vacation! Bad timing, since the mafia are all worked up right now, but Romano is actually very excited and will do all he can as don of the strongest famiglia to make sure they have a good vacation. Swearing, possible shounen ai and yaoi, and some Dark!Italys
1. Chapter 1

**It's only the prologue, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I donot own Hetalia**

The large hall was filled with noisy, suited presidents and leaders from across the world, all gathered to discuss their collective problem.

_Their Country Personifications_

"They have always been irresponsible, and they always will be!"

"They've caused numerous problems throughout history, and soon enough, if they don't stop WW3 will be upon us!"

"But we can't kill them, not matter how much we want to! That's how they've lived this long through so many wars!"

"Maybe we can teach them a lesson?"

"How? When their personified nation is in bad shape, they feel it too. For example, if the country is in the economical dumpster, they'll catch a cold."

"You're point?"

"Each country has had a rough patch at some point in history, whether they were under another countries rule, like with Russia, and had to live through nearly unbearable conditions through terrible treatment, or fought through life changing wars, like with the Axis countries. They always feel the brunt force of the pain their country goes through. Hell, they themselves can fight in wars, most of the time using their military experience to help plan strategies, and then fight on the front lines because of their immortality. But they are forever tied to their country, whether they like it or not."

"I still don't see the point you're making."

"After they've lived through being on the front line of wars like the world wars, the cold war, the 100 years war, etc., they must have a super human tolerability to pain both physically _and _mentally."

Grunts of understanding echoed in the high room.

"Allow me to get this straight, so far what we've decided is that we can't kill them, so we should teach them a lesson, which will not be easy since they are used to pain and surprises."

Most of the room's inhabitants nodded, but one started thinking about that last part.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You can certainly be experienced when dealing with pain and surprises by being prepared, but that doesn't make the shock disappear, either from the pain or surprise. And they can still feel pain; they are just good at masking it or taking care of it, either by healing the wound or destroying the cause. Besides, not all of them are experienced when dealing with these types of things, nor can all of them be prepared."

Everyone began to truly ponder about what the man had said and started to think of anything they could do that would fit the description.

That's when the Italian president thought of a great idea.

"Why don't just send them all to vacation in Sicily?"

"Are you insane?" 'Actually the answer to that could be debated,' most thought.

"Why would we want to give them a vacation?"

The well-pampered man grinned.

"It'll hardly be a vacation. Any ride there is a one way ticket, as the vehicle is either soon blown up or the people traveling are dead within a week. Sicily is not the best place to visit as our Mafia is _**the **_Mafia.

The people sitting, some standing, at the table were shocked and slightly disturbed that the freaking _Italian _president thought of something so cruel, but it was a good idea and all agreed.

**Hope you liked it and review please! The next chapter will come soon, probably...I'll try is all I can say right now...**

**Bye-Bye!**

**P.S. I just realized reviewing to a prologue is kinda weird, so review for chapter 1, okay?**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	2. Invitations

**See! I told you it would be quick. I don't really know how long it's going to take me this time, since I really want to finish this long chapter I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it! Also, as a side note, most of this I made up, but those cities in Sicily are real. Sorry in advance for what Romano says about bible.**

**betsybugaboo- Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I hope this is somewhat similar to what you were hoping for. The Nordics will definitely be included. You even gave me the idea to make Norway the one he sits next to!**

**Chisuki- Thanks to you too for reviewing. Don't worry, there's still more chapters coming. Unfortunately, I haven't thought ahead enough on how I'm going to incorporate spamano, since I literally started writing the prologue right after I got the idea in the shower, the shower's a magical place...whatever, I'll make it work.**

**Lucia Scarlatti- Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I feel flattered everyone of you thought this was a good idea, so thank you. I'll try to make it awesome. Look forward to more chapters, they won't necessarily always be written within days of each other, but I'll try to aim for 1 or two a month, with me thinking this could have anywhere from 5 to 10 chapter when it's finished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Romano was shocked, confused, and a tad exuberant about what the man in the room he'd just left had told him, who was his and his brother's boss.

Oddly enough, his corrupted president had just ordered him to personally confirm everyone's orders that they all will be vacationing in Sicily while at the world meeting, a very strange and stupid decision. Why?

Sicily was always shrouded in bloodshed since the world's oldest Mafia was centered there, and two of the largest families were exchanging bullets over a little cross in territory problem at the moment, so he actually had been planning to go to Sicily to straighten everything out, since he is still a don.

His government made him start a famiglia when the mafia was first starting out for several reasons. To protect him from getting kidnapped by one of the families when he visited and to keep an eye on the others. His famiglia, The Roma Famiglia, was actually the biggest and strongest, so all the others left him alone. But today he is still weak and cowardly when facing other countries, so how could he be the leader of such an influential organization? Simple, he went dark during the mafia wars. Really dark.

It took all Italy _and _Dark Italy had to keep him in their country while he was dark, resulting in quite severe injuries to the Northern half's body. Just thinking about that time made the older half nation cringe. He had done some bad stuff at that time.

'_But why would my asshole of a boss want everyone to go to a place he knows is like hell right now?' _the Italian the thought. No matter how much he pondered this on his way to the world meeting, he couldn't come up with a logical answer.

When the car had reached the parking lot, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone's ringtone, playing L'italiano*. He quickly answered, silencing the song. Only his brother, the tomato bastard, and his top dogs knew that particular phone's number. As such, he answered in Italian, "Che cazzo vuoi? Non mi piace quando mi interruppe i miei pensieri." "Capo Ci dispiace, ma le famiglie stanno diventando ancora più riscaldata. Possiamo fermarli entrambi venerdì prossimo, tre giorni da oggi, o aspettare che siano loro di uccidersi a vicenda." The calm voice of his right hand man, Savino, informed him (go to the bottom).

The don cursed, weighing his options. If he resolved everything 3 days from now, that would be the night right before the other countries would be coming, since they would be taking the 9:45 a.m. ferry Saturday morning to Messina. He was worried there might be some 'arguing' before they calmed down, which might lead to some collateral damage when everyone got to Sicily. If he waited for them to kill each other, on the other hand, that could take anytime from tonight to next decade. He sighed, knowing that the first was better, but he didn't want to make a public appearance to the mafia, as he hadn't since the mafia wars. Even so, he was determined to make their visit to his country a success, even if he had to go dark for a day.

Having told the Mafioso his decision, he hung up and nodded to himself for self encouragement finding himself in front of the door of the conference room. He awkwardly smiled to himself and entered. He was slightly disheveled by the sound difference in the room, having forgotten they had decided to sound proof the room to protect everyone else in the building. The older Italy twin sighed, as the only available seat was next to Norway and Switzerland, meaning to his right were the Nordics and to his left was gun nut big brother banker. He took his seat and rested his cheek on his fist, completely bored with America's same speech and wine and eyebrow bastard's fighting.

He looked to his fellow countries seated beside him. Even though Switzerland was right next to Italy, that was the Northern half, so Romano, as he was the Sothern part, didn't interact with him that much, unless his family was dealing business with the neutral country's banks and arms. The blonde just sat straight and at the ready with his arms crossed, listening intently. Liechtenstein happily sat next her big brother, smiling and chatting with Hungry who also sat next to her.

Norway, who he almost never talked to since he was all the way up in Scandinavia, was trying his hardest to ignore Denmark's booming voice that was heartily laughing with Finland and Sweden as they teased Iceland. His eyes were tightly closed, brows furrowed and lips in a straight line. His head rested on his arms on the table, facing the Italian.

Seeing no other better thing to do, Romano decided to start a conversation with Norway. "Do you like tomatoes?" asked the don. Norway quirked an eyebrow, he had opened his eyes, at the tomato lover, suspicious for he couldn't find a logical reason he was sitting next to him trying to start a conversation. "I don't hate them, since I don't try them very often," he hesitantly answered.

Romano nodded in response. If the blonde had said no, he would have been forced to start shouting swears, too. "You should try to eat more of them, a tomato a day keeps the doctor away," "No it doesn't," "They're so juicy and delicious it's not hard to love them," finished the Mafioso, completely ignoring Norway's correction. Norway sighed at the man to his right. "Sure…what's your opinion on magic?"

Norway, in return of answering one of Romano's questions, asked one of his own. It had intrigued Norway for quite some time on pondering what an Italy himself, as they were the center of the Christian religion, famed for its unfriendliness to the occult and paganism, actually thought of the subject. Norway was very eager to hear the Italian's answer.

Romano quirked an eyebrow, then grinned. (Sorry in advance for what Romano says right now) "That old fucking geezer, the Vatican, has been spouting crap and doing shit to guys who practiced the stuff for centuries, even though we ourselves were at fault for freaking killing the LORD's son," Norway found Romano's ranting surprisingly entertaining and informative. "Really? What do you mean?" asked the Northern country. "What I mean is the very fucking bastardo Pontius Pilate, unless all the fucking world's people are complete brain dead idiotas like my brother haven't noticed, his name is in fucking Latin, as in the fucking native language of the Romans of Italia. And I'm pretty sure the Romans did a whole bunch of shit to Jerusalem and the Jews, too, 'cause after so much of the Vatican's bitching, a lot of our people are major stick-ass Christians who read the bible every day, as if that were possible, so I'm pretty familiar with the damn thing." Norway nodded to show he was still listening.

"What is your view of the whole witch hunting fiasco?" Norway asked. That period of history in particular had been a real pain in his ass to avoid getting caught practicing witchcraft. The older Italian sneered at the question. "First of all, that was major time over kill on the fucking Beer and Potato bastard's part. They went way too far, and through most of it, they were just fucking bastardos with paranoid fear thick heads trying to protect themselves from any scary-ass curses and ghosts, not so much to with hold the LORD's name. Maybe this is just coming from the fact I lived around Belgium for such a fucking long time during my childhood since she so deeply regrets how all the cats were killed and holds a festival for them every year, but they were big ass fucking cock suckers that should be burning in hell right now and for the rest of eternity."

Their conversation went like this for a while, with Norway asking the occasional question and Romano giving his entire thoughts on the posed topic, basically ranting about how Rome, the Vatican City, and the Germany brothers, plus a few other guys that surprised the Viking, had taken the whole bible wrong for a few centuries each, even debating if any of them had actually read the whole thing cover to cover. Norway intently listened and took notes on the inside details Romano knew since he was an always overlooking presence on the whole Christian religion.

Finally, after ranting using vulgar language that Norway hadn't even thought of before, with a few very emotional snippets wavering into Italian and Latin, the meeting was 5 minutes within closing. As such England thought it was about time to consult with South Italy why they had all been ordered to vacation in Sicily. "Older Italy," called the Brit, looking to the younger's side, irked to see Japan. "Where the bloody hell are you? Stand up!" "What the fuck do you want so badly that you have to fucking scream at me, eyebrow bastard?" shouted Romano, slamming his fist to the table with a pissed expression etched on his face.

"Explain why we all were invited to your house!" shouted England. "What?" Romano asked instantaneously. All eyes were on him, England letting out an exasperated sigh. "Our orders! To go to Sicily on Saturday!" England tried to explain. After a bit of thinking back and checking his call history, he remembered. "Right, that. Yeah, you guys are all invited to spend a week going from Messina, Catania, Syracuse, and Palermo." He informed, indicating that they had all heard correctly.

Italy was somewhat concerned, though. He had heard the Mafia were at it again and things were getting bad, but Romano rarely ever has this kind of opportunity to make friends. At the very least, Italy decided to tell everyone to be armed. "Everybody, you should probably-" Italy was cut off by his brother's hand. The tomato lover dragged his younger brother over to the side, confusing the rest of the countries.

"Idiota! If you tell freaking countries to be armed, they'll bring armies that they have to maintain and all that merda*, and they won't be able to relax. This is the first time just about all of the other countries will be to Sicily, I want to make sure they want to visit Sicily again." Romano explained in a hushed voice. He looked to his brother, sighing since he was trembling with excitement. His younger brother nodded, happy his older brother is trying to make friends for once, and just told everyone to have a great time in his brother's country.

Romano gave a cheeky grin, excited that he can show his stuff to everyone. But now he had to deal with the Mafia, and they were always slippery sons of bitches and pains in the ass.

* * *

**L'italiano- Sang by Toto Cutugno **

**Romano-What the fuck do you want? I don't like it when I'm interrupted from my thoughts**

**Savino-Sorry boss, but the families are getting even more heated up. We can either stop them both next Friday, three days from now, or wait for them to kill each other**

**merda-shit**

**I hope you liked it! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review! I feel like I'm forgetting something...well, if you've got a question, just put it in a review. Sorry it's pretty short.**

**PEACE! Happy Post-Valentines Day!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	3. Business

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm a bit behind on my deadline, but here it is! It's long, too~! I tried to put in some more research, but some of it was made up. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! I hope you like it! The rest of the countries will be coming next chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one! Betsybugaboo, thank you for the valuable information! I'm definately going to put that in the next few chapters, since they'll be traveling a lot. I didn't really intend for this one to be funny, so I just hope you enjoy it and find it satisfying ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!**

* * *

Sighing, Romano changed from his normal brown suit into a black dress shirt and a patterned gold and burgundy vest. He attached his holster and cleaned his gun, a standard magnum, and loaded it quickly from years of practice. After he was finished prepping, he put on the suit's jacket, a thick but soft black fabric with burgundy pinstripes.

He plopped the fedora matching the jacket, only with a golden band, on his head and looked in the mirror. He smirked, seeing he was still a handsome devil, and shoved on a black trench coat before leaving his nice apartment in Naples with suitcase in hand. He grinned, imagining the looks on the other dons' faces when they saw him young as ever. He hurried to reach the 1:00 p.m. ferry to Palermo.

The boat ride was long and boring for some, but in the experienced and stressed mind of Romano, who had duties as a personified nation and as a top don _and_ having to deal with idiotic, annoying, and scary nations (Veneziano, Spain, Germany, France, England), it was tranquil and calming; a nice break. He breathed the sea scented air deeply into his lungs and released. The refreshing afternoon breeze ruffled his nicely combed dark auburn locks, not that he cared or couldn't fix easily. The continuous sound of the sea's waves pulling and pushing eased his mind and cleared it of any unnecessary worries. He smiled, looking up into the orange skies, steadily darkening and becoming bluer on the opposite side as the setting sun. Seagulls called and flew homewards, while Romano marveled at how peaceful the oceans and (half) his country was.

The ferry from Naples to Palermo was in an upside down J shape, taking anywhere from 9 to 16 hours depending on which company's ferry you took and the water conditions. By Romano's calculations, he would be in the city by 11:30 p.m., just in time for the meeting with the dons at 12:00. Gazing back lazily at the sea from his bench on the deck, he envisioned it in his mind over and over again, taking into possibility the others' greed and personalities. He had been doing that ever since he had decided to deal with them earlier that day. Coming up with a speech, demands, threats, the whole nine yards. The Italian was determined to get them to settle down and not go dark unless need be.

He arrived to the sea-side city according to his estimation, almost all the people were asleep and the night had hung it's dark shawl hours ago. Seeing as the city was still the capital of Sicily, lights were still lit, albeit dimly, and people roamed the streets for whatever reasons. Sighing, saddened the peaceful moment had left him, Romano started walking from the dock to his warehouse. That's where his famiglia had their meetings. He walked in deep thoughts, his nice shoes clacking against the stone lane floor.

A dirty young boy with brown hair in rags bumped into him, muttering his apologies before passing the Italian don. Romano swiftly grabbed the brunette's wrist, shocking the boy. Romano merely smirked. "I'll be taking my wallet back, thank you," he stated in a low, but mocking voice as he snatched his leather wallet from the boy's hand that was about to pocket it. The boy was absolutely stunned the man who was seemingly in a deep trance was able to catch him. "A word of advice, kid," started the still smirking Italian, snapping the boy out of it, "don't try to pickpocket a pickpocket." Romano released his tight grasp on the dirty brunette's arm and continued on his way. The boy clutched his wrist, not doubting a bruise would be there in the morning. He was awestruck by the cool suited man. He grinned, and sprinted home to start planning, inspired by the obvious Mafioso (if it was that obvious, why'd you try to pickpocket him?!).

Romano smiled as he heard the boy's footsteps break into a run and get farther away. It was nostalgic, what had just happened. It's been what, one thousand, two thousand years since they were kids? The Italian distinctly remembered when he was in the pick pocketing business (and he still is) as a kid. Not many people knew that he was a master pickpocket, but who would seriously ask that? Anyway, a similar situation had happened with Romano so many years ago, his 473rd pickpocket if he counted correctly. The man was also a Mafioso, though those days they were vigilante protectors of the farms and villages scattered around Sicily. He had told him there were better things in life than to be a thief. Romano had taken those to heart, and he had then started to do everything he could to protect what was important to him (so he didn't actually stop being a pickpocket).

By the time he was done reminiscing, he found himself in front of his warehouse. He growled, glaring at the large building. The warehouse had been abandoned because of all the mafia bombings around the time of the beginning stages of the first Mafia war, and Romano took the opportunity. It was a perfect location. It had its own dock and was usually shadowed and concealed by the surrounding buildings. Since the warehouse was old and rusted, the people merely ignored it and were more attracted by the other fancier buildings. It had been used for so many killings, tortures, threats, meetings, bombing meetings, rallies, _everything_.

Sighing again, Romano reluctantly entered his warehouse. After he had entered, the large space that greeted him was only lit by the moon shining it's silver rays through the high (and broken) windows. Even with the limited and dim lighting, he heard a mass of whispering, metal clinking, clothes ruffling and feet shuffling (it rhymed~!). The moonlight's beams that came in through the windows provided Romano with the vague sheen of polished metal and the shadows of a great number of Mafiosi. He was extremely thankful that he had entered through the secret entrance, which was silent and hid your presence, as all the people in the room had their gaze keenly set on the main doorway as they murmured to their fellow Mafiosi.

The Italian don chuckled softly, as to not direct attention to himself. He glanced around the room again, this time more thoroughly, to find the 2 other dons. When he did, he found they were standing on the small platform in the back, glaring at each other with pure malice. Groaning, he snacked his way through the crowd unnoticed, his eyes already used to the darkness, and silently hopped onto the stage unnoticed still. Smirking, he spoke, "If I was stupid enough to enter through the front door, I would have been killed long ago." A wave of gasps escaped the lips of the crowd before him. Even the dons looked stunned he had managed to sneak onto stage completely unseen.

After they got over their shock, the dons studied the man, checking him over. They were shocked by his young face (causing Romano to inwardly smirk), but quickly closed their gaping mouths and continued their evaluation of the young man. Normally, if the don was as young looking as this one and entered through the front door (like they had), they would have laughed at him and wouldn't bother with a look over, but that hadn't happened.

He had dark auburn hair, combed to gleaming perfection with the exception of a curl on the left side. His eyes were a light green that shone with experience and wisdom, which confused the powerful men that someone so (seemingly) young could have such eyes. The suit he was wearing was a brand name, with soft fabrics that fit comfortably. They couldn't see much because of the trench coat, but once he discarded that, they could see he was a man of business and style, the burgundy and gold complimenting his complexion and bringing out his eyes, and with the added black and pinstripe pattern, it made him give off a cool and confident aura. He appeared to be armed, but it was hidden so well only the two other dons, who were closest to him, could see the minute bump in his jacket. He also carried a black suitcase, but they had no idea as what that would have, they guessed either money or documents of some kind.

Romano simply smirked, and asked that they would introduce themselves. They curtly nodded and spoke. The one on the far right began, "My name is Ettore, don of the Veloce family." Ettore had light brown hair and wore an expensive brown suit, a revolver in his jacket as far as Romano could tell. The one beside Romano was on the heavier side, and had dark combed over hair and a mustache. He wore a brand named grey suit with light blue pinstripes. This one was had an Automag and was smoking a cigar. "And I'm Gesualdo of the Regola family," the overweight boss introduced. Romano nodded, before speaking his own name.

Taking off his hat, he spoke, "My name is Lovino Romano Vargas, boss of the Roma famiglia. You can call me Romano, and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He sat down the suit case, and was barely able to stifle a chuckle. They were openly gawking at his turned back, as were the rest of the crowd. "B-but that's the name of the very first boss! And the great boss of 1963!" Romano flinched at that. Bad memories tugged on his conscience, but he forced them to the back of his mind.

He shrugged. "I've been called that over the years," he smirked at them. They visibly shuddered, staring wide-eyed at the young man before them. "B-but how?" "That's not important right now, what is, is that you two have been mucking up my beautiful landscape. I need that to stop," the dark haired Italian explained. The two dons were puzzled by the 'my' part, but ignored it and continued on with the negotiations.

By around 1:45, they were able to come up with a suitable compromise. See, the whole thing started with Regola's boss's daughter hanging out with Veloce's boss's son, since they were childhood friends, and the boss themselves got pretty prissy about that and started up a cat fight(the territory problem was the territory of their family), which would have become a lion duel had it not been for Romano's intervention. They even went as far as sealing a pact with each other, which they then called, with all their family members as witnesses, the tre Frainteso Allies.

Romano sighed as he exited the building once the talking was over, just as unnoticeably as his entrance. Even though, however, he was tired and stressed and very much relieved he had dealt with them, a grin tugged at his lips. He was going to be able to show _every single country _how awesome his (half) country really was.

He strode to his inn, a spring in his step. He could show those proud and mighty countries that he was just as proud and mighty. He smirked at that, thinking of their shocked faces as the beheld the beautiful ocean view from Palermo, Monreale only kilometers away, the great and ancient Mount Etna, the best preserved ancient Greek Doric temple in Segesta, a capital in the ancient Greek world favored by Plato, Archimedes and Saint Paul, Siracusa (Syracuse), and maybe even more.

They'd spent an hour or two in Messina, since that was mainly just the drop off point, visit Etna on the way for a bit, then they would go to Catania (second largest city in Sicily) for the rest of the day. On Sunday, they would go to mass in a cathedral in Catania then go to Siracusa and spend the rest of the day there. The next day, Monday, they would go to Palermo (provincial Capital) and stay there for two days. On Wednesday, Monreale would be visited for a few hours before going westwards to Segesta to see the temple (which he will brag about to Greece). They'll stay in west Sicily for the rest of the day, going back in the morning of Thursday. Then, Romano would show them around the islands. On Friday, he would take them anywhere else that was a good place, before letting the Countries split up and go to their favorite spots on the last day, Saturday.

Romano grinned again in excitement. He would have to get up early to greet them in Messina the next day, but it would all be worth it. The Italian was aware of a presence following him, but his good mood shoved that to the back of his mind. That was Romano's one fetal mistake, the one that completely **ruined **Romano's seemingly perfect plan.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Here are some things that may help you understand some parts!**

**Ettore - quick handling, or something along those lines. It's the equivalent of Hector**

**Veloce - quick**

**Gesualdo - pledge and order**

**Regola - rule**

**Automag - short for .44 Auto mag pistol (automatic magnum). The thing is a whopping 11.5 inches**

**I'm about 98% sure I forgot something, but oh well. I hope you liked it and please review! They make me happy!**

**PEACE (not)**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	4. Morning Arrival

**Sorry it's short and sorry that there's no Catania and Etna, that's next. I have yet to decide a real mode of transportation. I need to study Sicily's train routes, well, enough so that I can tell how long it takes and stuff. On another note, I have no idea what so ever if Villa San Giovanni is a town or a port, so sorry if I screwed that up, but The Route they're taking is definitely called Villa San Giovanni to Messina, though. **

betsybugaboo**-Thanks! I will definitely go to you for information! I'm not extremely positive on any of my information, since I have the tendency to completely overlook certain things. I will be using the train thing next chapter, and sorry for not using it in this one ;(**

TheDarkOne28**- You know that's right ^-^. The mistake was not paying any attention to the dude, who** is** important**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Saying it was loud on the dock in Villa San Giovanni that morning was an extreme understatement. You could hear the arguing in Naples, which was several hundred kilometers away.

You see, around 30 nations were waiting for a ferry, and any activity involving two or more nations would deafen someone (*chuckles* I hope you get that, I really do~).

"Why the bloody hell isn't the ferry here yet?!"

"I hope they have hamburgers in Italy's soccer ball!"

"Ve~! If fratello heard you, he would be very upset that you called Sicily a soccer ball!"

"Italy always has beautiful women (and men), no matter the brother! Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon~!"

"Older Italy and everyone surely wants to become one with mother Russia, da?"

"I wiru take many photos, since I rove travering."

"I vant zis vacation to be over vith, so I can get back to vork!"

"No matter where we are, I love the scent of the sea! Right, norge?"

"Brudder, zis is a very nice place, right?"

"I haven't been down here to see Romano in ages! Isn't it beautiful, Mr. Austria?"

"I wonder what kind of snacks they make, aru."

"This would be a wonderful marriage site, da, big brother? **Big brother**?"

"I heard Sicily is very -boing- good for growing -boing- crops! Maybe we can -boing- share our secrets -boing-!" (The Romans actually did use Sicily as a major supplier of grain since it grew a lot and was closest, which was why Octavian (Augustus) killed his Great Uncle's (Caesar) rival's (Pompey) son, Pompey ii, who resided (controlled) Sicily)

"I've heard of my mother speak of this place. She really liked it, yawn~."

"Oi, brat! Don't go taking a nap already!"

"I, too, have heard of this place. Well, South Italy is a Mediterranean country, so it's only expected the rest of us are familiar with it."

"The AWESOME Prussia is here! No need for you to worry!"

"I'm so happy to be able to visit Lovi~."

The chatter was stopped by the large boat that had finally docked.

The countries were still shouting even after boarding, but surprisingly it was stopped.

During the 30 minute (something like that…) ferry ride to Messina, there was silence.

Complete peace had washed over them as they enjoyed the relaxing sound of waves and the scent of salt. The sea and the morning made them feel so refreshed. It had been a long time for almost all of them to feel this content.

They were disappointed when the trip ended. Far too quickly did they reach the dock in Messina and depart from the calm and tranquil moment. Maybe if their time here was like that one moment on the ferry, they really will be able to relax.

When the nations were finally all off the boat, their host arrived.

Nations stifled their laughter at the panting older Italian, some not so stifled.

"Shouldn't the tour guide be here before the guests? Or at least they do in my country!"

Antonio looked very worried about his tomato, and Italy rushed over to his brother's side, who was using all his willpower not to growl and shout curses at them.

"Ve~, fratello, what took you? Well, you can tell me later. Right now you should just start with a smile and explain the schedule," instructed the Northern Half. Romano's brother may be an idiot when it comes to fighting and wars, but he's a pro when it comes to tourism. Nodding, the Southern brother spoke.

"If you're down laughing, I suggest we get on our way. We'll only be staying in Messina for a short while, a few hours at most, but feel free to let your eyes wander at this city's sights. We will be going southwards after we have left Messina, taking a look at Mount Etna, which I'm sure Mr. Greece is familiar with, before going to Catania. We'll stay there the rest of the day, lodge there, and go to mass in the _Cattedrale di Sant'Agata (_Cathedral of Saint Agatha_), _seat of the Archbishops of Catania. I will tell you tomorrow's plan, well, tomorrow. In the mean while, why don't we go get some breakfast? Or a post-breakfast snack?" Romano explained, all the while smiling.

The countries were silent, shocked as they had never seen him smiling before, with the exception of Italy (his brother) and Spain (a past guardian).

They got into several black cars pulled up outside the dock. Not long after, only around 5 or ten minutes later, they arrived at a casual, but well-serving restaurant. After eating and chatting, shockingly at a quiet level, for half an hour, they headed out separately to look around.

A bit dirty, but the city was pretty nice. Evidence of baroque architecture and Greek and Roman influence was seen all around them, and the countries inspected Romano's take on the period. They knew, though, that what little they've seen in Messina wasn't going to be anything compared to a cathedral, _the_ cathedral of Catania.

Romano stayed in the coffee house, the only other remaining guests being his brother and a random dude in the back (he is relevant~). "So why were you late, ve~?" asked his fratello as he sat down next to the older. Romano sighed in response. "I was able to get the mafia idiots to settle down, or at least the ones who had been fighting recently, last night. I knew I had to wake up early, but I actually only got up about 2 hours ago," he started. (It's around 10:35)

His younger fratello nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I ended up having to take a 5 minute shower," Italy grimaced, "take the helicopter, then look for something suitable, purchase, change and sprint to the docks." The younger Italian gave the other a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, 'look for something suitable'?"

"I got on the helicopter in a towel," he explained.

"Did you go into the store in the towel?"

"Of course not! I went in a robe!" Romano answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Italy sighed, finishing his pre-ordered biscotti and coffee before continuing. "How'd you find that in 2 hours? Wait, less than 2 hours, ve~?" the younger gestured to Romano's outfit. He was wearing a loose, cream colored cotton shirt with elbow sleeves, and black slacks that hung comfortably on his legs. They were held up by a belt at the wait, and it reminded Italy a lot like Spain when he was a pirate; the gold chain hanging around his neck and matching lone earring on his right ear greatly contributing to the resemblance.

Romano hummed, "The shirt and pants were easy; it took less than 10 minutes to dig them up. The necklace was a gift from the Regola famiglia and the earring from the Veloce."

Italy nodded, slightly proud that his brother was equally matched with him in the fashion department, despite all their differences, as individuals and as half nations.

Sighing, Romano stood from his seat and walked towards the door. He turned around to face his still sitting fratello.

"Come on, we better get going. They should be coming back in a few minutes," he suggested.

Italy hummed, nodding, before standing and joining his brother. Right when he was about to open the door, he stopped. "Ve~, fratello. Is there anything else? Something mafia related?" he asked, back turned to the man in question.

Romano quirked an eyebrow, before chuckling and slipping his hands in his pockets. "As expected, I can't hide anything from my fratello, not that I was really hiding it."

The Italian don's face went serious, before answering, "Just because I settled the immediate problem doesn't mean other smaller families won't be horsing around. Luckily Messina doesn't have much Mafia activity (just guessing here), but I'll have to drive ahead to Catania to make sure the Mafiosi down there won't doing anything stupid during our stay. I'll slip away when we leave Etna. Care to help your fratello and ride in the coach?"

Italy smiled, and turned to face Romano, "That's what brothers are for, right?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! They will be traveling to Etna, a volcano, and then to Catania. Next should have more action and be longer. No real promise on the date, since Spring break is over. It should be written within a month at the very least. **

**Also, speaking of Action, anyone who can put 20 and over 'C's, or has C aliteration in a review can enter an OC for a mafia member in the next chapter! The 'C's in the info of the OC will count. I'll only need 5 OCs for next chapter, but more for future ones. Each chapter will have a different challenge, but that doesn't exclude past ones completely. The first 5 will be taken for this chapter. I will not use 2 entries from the same person, meaning I won't take another OC from the same person for a different chapter, and I will pick one from a person who might send 2 per chapter, which I sorta doubt. Anyway, one OC per person, but only if you've already been picked! Please put in one!**

**must have-**

**Italian Name:**

**hair color:**

**eye color:**

**clothes (optional):**

**weapon(what type of gun, op):**

**attitude:**

**Still feel like I'm forgetting something...I think I'll give you a list of the countries next chapter...well, if you have any questions don't hesitate to put it in a review or PM me!**

**Next time~!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	5. Catania Mafia

**Hello! Sorry for the lateness, but thank you for the reviews and everything else! As much as I would like to cut this short so you can go and read, I have an important announcement. After 6:10, I will go into a month long preparation to write around 15 chapters, some long, some short, some new stories, some updates. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to complete one of my updates that I should have done, so it will be updated with the rest in a month. I say month, but it's actually going to be at the start of summer. That's why I doing all this. It's the first annual Start of Summer Celebration. Since it's the first, I'm going to publish a whole bunch of new stories, so I'm not going to be adding a whole bunch of other stories for a while. The following one should only be a grand fest of updates, but that's in a year. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you have any questions about the chapter or SSC. I still need OCs!**

**The countries, not including Romano-**

**Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia, France, England, America, China, Russia, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Canada, Belgium, Netherlands, Poland, Hong Kong, S Korea, 33 in total**

**Pairings-**

**Spamano, EgyTurGre, Pruhun, RuAme, SwiLit, Dennor, SveFin, LietPol, BelUkr, HongIce, ItaGer, CanCuba, FrUK, ChiKorea, BelNether, with Japan, Austria and Canada being the lone observers, well, maybe some Japanda, but wouldn't that be sorta weird? Well, whatever. Sorry if you disagree with these pairings, but half of these won't be developed or mentioned very much in this fanfic. Only Spamano. **

They rode in a train halfway, before stopping to drive to Etna. It wasn't a long drive, and they had taken a tour bus. Romano took this time to talk about the vulcano.

"Mount Etna is an active stratovolcano, and largest of the other three active volcanoes in Italy. It is also one of the most active, and because of that there is very fertile soil surrounding the mount due to past eruptions. You all may remember in 2001," "When the bloody thing erupted during our G8 meeting in Genoa? Of course we do, you bloody git!" interrupted a certain Englishman.

Romano continued, ignoring him, "Mount Etna has also erupted smoke rings, a very rare event, which provided the first footage of it happening. It has happened at least three previous times, the last one very recently (April 11, 2013 is very recent)," "DON'T IGNORE ME!" "Ohon~, aren't you rude today~?" "Who the bloody hell are you calling rude, damn frog?!" "You~!"

And thus the two idiot blondes were at it again, more and more people getting involved by the second. Romano was using all his self control (which, unfortunately, wasn't very high) to stop himself from starting a war he would lose.

Sighing, he looked out the window, ignoring the scammers on the bus about to die from the nations' violent tendencies (thank you betsybugaboo, and sorry they're not on a train, but I really wanted to include your information!)(there are people who want you to sign stuff and put your personal information on their clipboards, and they're usually on trains...). He smiled, genuinely, at the sight of one of his Etna.

The smile still on his face, he turned and faced everyone. This shocked everyone (again) and caused our lovable Spaniard to blush, ceasing their actions. "If you want to know the greek myth, consult with Greece, but please look out your window to see Mt. Etna, a sight you will surely enjoy," he said calmly before looking out the window of the bus again, his tourists following his gaze.

The mountain took their breath away. Because they were so wound up in their arguing, they weren't paying attention when they came to the settlement/town thingy and didn't see Etna. But now that the tour bus had given them a good view, they could see it fully.

As it was a stratovolcano, it didn't seem very tall, but it was, and really wide, too. Snow capped, it sat, in elegance and regal. It sort of reminded Japan of his Fuji, and others with their own mountains and volcanoes (McKinley, St Helens, Logan, Mont Blanc, Matterhorn, Everest).

After about five minutes of staring and thinking nice thoughts (an unusual, but nice feeling), they headed back to town.

Romano said they should just use the cars, since it was only an hour drive (somewhere around that) and the scenery was beautiful (though it was because he really needed to get to Catania).

The older Italian would pretend to sit coach with his brother, and while everyone was busy packing into the 8 sleek black cars, deciding which extra person would have to sit in the eighth car, he would slip through the other door and jump into the bushes. He'd put on a leather trench coat and black helmet and ride away on a black motorcycle.

**Unfortunately**, he didn't take into account a clingy Tomato bastard.

"Aw~ Per favor, Lovi~! Can't I ride with you?" the tanned man pouted. Romano glared at him, "No," he answered coldly. This idiot was taking up his window of opportunity, dammit! "C'mon! Please?" he hugged his tomato's feet in a begging manner, only pissing Romano off more.

"NO! Go sit with your bastard friends!" shouted the don, kicking Spain all the way to the remaining bad touch trio. The countries didn't mind it, as it was usual for countries to possess inhuman strength. Spain, however, recognized that Romano was no usual country. Both of the Italys didn't have that strength. Well, Italy did have it when he was dark.

Spain Watched as Romano got in his car with Italy right behind him. He was too caught up in his thoughts, however, to see Romano quietly open the other door a minute later and jump into the bushes quickly and mutely.

Spain pushed the thought to the back of his mind and climbed into the seventh car (Romano kicked him from car number one to number seven!) with Prussia, France and Germany.

He absentmindedly watched as a black motorcycle whizzed passed their party.

-With Romano-

He successfully managed to get to his bike. Pulling on his coat, he hopped onto the black motorcycle. Plopping on the helmet, he revved up the engine and sped away from his hiding place.

He caught the eye of the tomato bastard when he was passing them. He looked so deep in thought, it made Romano's chest hurt, yet he had no idea why.

Clenching his teeth, he drove faster, passing the group he _should_ be guiding.

Thanks to the bike, he was able to get there at about 1:00 (It started at 9:45, they had an hour in Messina, 10:45, with the train is took about 1 hour and 45 minutes, 12:30, to get to Etna, they would arrive at Catania at around 1:30 and have lunch), which meant he only had a 30 minute window.

Sighing, he took of the trench coat, since it was too hot (it's August), and parked his bike by a clothing store.

After five minutes he walked out with a black vest, a black fedora with green pinstripes and ribbon, and a dark green tie hanging loosely around his neck.

He walked the bike into a dark alley, hiding it from any bastards.

He walked for about 5 minutes before reaching an abandoned lane. Old rotting houses were lined up on either side of the equally old road.

Sighing again, he briefly wondered why he had to go through all this trouble, _Right, because of my damn president and because I don't want to get teased for being the impoverished half of a wealthy country. _Groaning, he turned his attention to the mafiosi surrounding him. _4...no, there might be another one, but the presence is so small its hard to make sure if it's there, and I can only tell it's coming from the East. _The feeling was there, and somehow it felt familiar.

Then it struck him; he was in Catania, and his face was now, once again, known as the big boss of the biggest family (he's always been the boss). If someone like that casually came into your territory, alone, on a black motorcycle, I think you would get suspicious. _So of course they would send their strongest 'crew'. _

He smirked. He always enjoyed working with the mafia second only to his family.

The Croce Blu, or the Blue Cross.

Their members identified themselves by wearing blue articles of clothing. The 'crew' he was currently facing he had met before, both on peaceful terms and not. He specifically remembered their capo's* annoying ability to nearly completely erase her presence. Though last time they met, their were only three girls, well, three fully trained female assassins, but yeah.

They were known as Lacrime Angolo; Angel Tears.

"Come out already! You know what I can do and who I am now, so it's pointless hiding!" Romano shouted. Just as the words left his mouth, he jutted his upper body back, narrowly dodging a bullet aimed for his head.

"Man, I remember how annoying that puppy is," Romano mumbled, glaring at the window where the shot was fired, knowing full well the woman who did it was running down the staircase of the aging 3 story building.

"Haha! You called Luci a puppy!" chuckled a nearing brunette woman, who had come from a different house on the right.

Romano recognised her as Gabriella, Gabriella Adimari. She's a deceivingly goofy and laid back person, but is smart and experienced when she is serious; a deadly threat. Knives are her game, since you can control the damage and pain better than with a gun, or so the tanned mafioso claimed. As per usual, she dressed comfortably in skinny jeans, knee length black boots and a dark green shirt with Croce Blu's signature blue in the form of the word Drama on the front and Queen on the back. That Queen, however, was covered by her favored brown leather jacket, reminding Romano of a certain loud-assed American.

He was awakened from his thoughts when she spoke. "You were always a grouchy one, Mr. Veggie," her gaze sharpened, "but it's not hard to believe you are really the boss of Roma."

"I found it hard, though," a new voice said. Gabriella laughed again, skipping over to the other woman, her shoulder length hair bouncing with her. This woman, the one who shot at the Italian nation, was Lucia Borgia. She had long, lower-back length black hair with a wave to it. She wore more formal wear, with a long, black, unbuttoned blazer and white blouse. She had a mid-thigh black skirt and a blue tie, below-knee black boots (matching Gabriella's) and blue stockings that went past her knee. She always had a compartment strapped to her thigh that held throwing knives. In her hands was a concealable handgun, pointed at his heart.

"Now why's that?" asked Romano, though he was fairly uninterested, it was common courtesy. She glared at him with irritation and disdain. She was a mature and leader type long to mid range fighter that rarely showed any pleasant emotion, and pleasant did not include a prideful or 'you going to be in pain really soon' smirk.

"Because a leader is someone who is composed, smart and kind!" she snarled. Romano raised an eyebrow. It was to be expected; he didn't call her a puppy for no reason.

"Lovino is all those things, Lucia, or else he wouldn't have been able to control such a famiglia as Roma," purred their capo.

Said don turned to face the gorgeous woman now in the middle of the street. He wasn't paying attention and she was 10 feet from him.

"But, Lady Capoocia! He is whiny, selfish, rude, perverted, and moronic!" argued Lucia in a stern voice. _I thought I had acted only slightly more professional than with the other countries, but I guess I forgot a few things, _Romano thought, slightly disappointed in himself. Hot-headed and sailor-mouthed should have also been on that list, at the very least.

"Lucia, are you doubting my ability to read people?" asked the reddish brunette, her blue-ribboned fedora shadowed her face as she glanced at the raven. The sniper breathed out, her face losing all the anger that it had gained. "No, capo," came her pithy reply. The long-haired woman nodded.

She wore casual formal attire, with a simple white blouse and black mini-skirt, blue tie, pantihoes and black boots that matched the other to females', plus the fedora. Her hair was butt-length and wavy, and her eyes were purple at the moment, proving she was excited (her eye color changes with her emotions, and purple=excitement).

The mafioso is Luna Capoocia, famous for her merciless fighting style. Her favored weapons were dual 7 inch pistols, but she's ferocious in close combat because of her mastery in the martial arts. She is also capable of incorporating knives, which can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Long time, no see, Luna," smirked Romano, "but I'm not here for a fight."

"I know," said capo stated. The male Italian quirked an eyebrow, "Then why did your ever loyal puppy shoot at my?"

"Isn't it obvious? She shot because she could. Lucia knew you would be able to dodge it and she hated you, so it was a win-win situation."

He eyed her suspiciously. Sighing, he gave up, earning an unnoticeable smirk from the woman in front of him. "Well, now that I know we're both-" "Hold it," interrupted Luna. "I don't know why you're in a peaceful mood, so before you ask anything," _How did she know I was going to ask something? _"Explain to us why," she ordered sternly.

Romano would have laughed, but this is a serious matter.

"Well, only people worth trusting should hear this," answered Romano. "All my people are trustworthy."

"Really? Even the ruthless heir of the Croce Blu, Scipio Abelli?" There was a soft gasp that was heard behind the nation, the person it belonged to hiding behind the house Lucia emerged from.

"Abelli, come out. He knew where you were and who you are, it's pointless hiding," order Lucia. "Haha, Skip got caught~!" teased Gabriella.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," complained a cold voice, most likely Scipio's. Romano frowned. A kid that's 20 at the most shouldn't have that coldness; not yet.

The don had heard of Scipio; the heir to Croce Blu. He was cold and ruthless, but was smart and determined. South Italy smirked. He now knew why he was put in this crew. Not for his strength or to teach him how the pros do it; no, Luna's crew was, for some reason, the kindest of the whole mafia.

And they were strong enough to do that.

They always prioritized the safety of the innocents and they will always wipe out the one they deem as evil. Scipio's case is sort of similar with Lucia's. She was a brick wall, cold, smart, strong, mature, loyal and obedient. But the don wanted someone who was just, so he sent her to the strongest, but kindest, capo he had.

Luna proved herself to Lucia, and now Lucia is ever loyal to her compassionate leader.

Romano knew Luna could change him; she was the only who could. But she hadn't done it yet, and so the experience Italian don had to deal with this arrogant brat.

He had a suit with a black tie, but the undershirt was orange with a blue squiggly line on the left side of his shirt. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were currently glaring Romano. A golden earring dangled from his left ear.

"Little Bear*~! You should come out to!" ordered Gabriella, hands on her head, as she faced the house next to the one she was hiding in.

"Don't call me little bear!" said a tanned...brat.

"Oi, Luna! What's with the brat?" the don asked quite rudely, slightly irked that a little kid, around 16 looking, got caught up in the mafia.

"He was put in my crew to gain experience. His name Ferro Orsini," answered the capo in question. Romano grunted n acknowledgment, already scrutinizing the kid.

The kid had dark hair and an olive complexion similar to mine with green eyes. Even though a few things were similar, the shape of his face and his body structure, not to mention posture, was very different from his. He had a black blazer and shorts (ticking Romano off more) and had a tan under shirt and a tie hanging around his neck, similar to the way the nation had his own tie.

The half country shrugged, and looked back to Luna. "Can I trust them?" she nodded, which caused the two males to shiver, Romano noticed. Breathing in and out, and after another moment of hesitation he spoke.

"You know of the myth that each country has it's own human personification, right?" this earned several nods, the more experienced ones wondering of the relevance.

"I am the personification of South Italy, and before you say anything," he added, eyeing the open mouths of the puppy, Skip and the brat, "let me continue."

"We are very similar to humans, only that we can't die and we have inhuman strength and other things. Our relationships greatly depend on our country's relationships and positions. All my life, a very long life, my younger brother has been praised for being so cute and nice and skilled. Then me, the older, they looked at with pity. I was the pathetic and poor half of a beautiful nation. I was lower (geographically) for a reason. Finally, for some reason, all the countries are visiting my Sicily, as barely any have due to my being greatly lesser than Veneziano. I want to show them I am also a great nation, so…help me?"

For some reason, he got a nod from Luna, and he left.

**Thank you, Guest, TheDeadOne28, Betsybugaboo, Painting Politics and Poland, and Daffodil moon for your OCs! I'm really sorry if I didn't get the personalities right! Well, thanks for your support and don't worry! It'll be well worth the wait! Oh, and sorry I wasn't able to fit in the Catania visit, but it would've been too long.**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	6. Catania, Part ii, Romano wounded?

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"Lady Luna!" protested Lucia after Romano was gone. How could her strong, honorable leader bow down and comply with that unreliable punk spewing unbelievable crap? And what was with that story? Did he honestly believe we would buy that?

Luna closed her eyes, a calm look graced her face despite her underling's shrieks. "Luna, can you stop screaming? It's killing my ears," complained Ferro. She growled at the insolent newbie, but quieted down. The Luna she knew always thought through her decisions.

"Although, Luna has a point," added Scipio. "Why would you submit to his bullshit?" he asked, slightly glaring at her in confusion. This was one of those moments he wonders why he was assigned to Luna.

"Isn't it obvious~?" questioned Gabriella cheerfully. She had been with Luna the longest and undoubtedly was most trusted by Luna. She knew much about her capo.

Lucia and Scipio turned their glare onto the tanned woman, but attention was redrawn by Luna as she breathed in and out.

Her eyes fluttered open, and a look of sadness and nostalgia washing over her face briefly before becoming stoney. "Gabriella. I'll tell them," the long haired mafiosa stated. Gabriella solemnly nodded, sitting down on the porch of the house behind them.

Lucia and Scipio watched everything, and attentively waited for her to begin. Ferro didn't really care, so he sat down beside Gabriella, listening half-heartedly.

"Do you know how long I've known Lovino?"

The single thought widened their eyes. As they thought back to it, Luna has never once acted like the don was a stranger, but like someone she respected, and a bit of a friend. They've seen him multiple times in their experience, but he never changes, personality or looks.

"We've known him since I was eight and Gabriella was six," Luna smiled in remembrance, a similar look passing on Gabriella's features.

They stared at her. "You grew up with him?" snarled Lucia. But just as her anger was beginning to burst, Luna shook her head. "We grew up; he didn't."

Shock couldn't describe what the two were thinking.

"I was born in 1982. I met him in the Summer of 1990. It has been 22 years. He hasn't changed a hair."

The sniper and heir had their mouths clamped shut. This was getting creepy, but they knew they had to keep listening.

"Gabriella and I had met in 1988. I took her in since we were both orphans on the streets of Palermo, even though I was only 6. I learned how to steal and how to beat a man twice my size. On that day in 1990, in Summer, it was particularly hellish. I was about to shoot my first kill to protect Gabriella. A man had attacked us, wanting us for money. I had found the pistol several days before, but I had never shot a gun. It was heavy and cold, and my whole body was shaking. I was crying, Gabriella was crying. When he was about to touch me, I fired.

"I froze. Everything happened in slow motion. A man that seemed only a blur ran his vespa into the other man, allowing him to live. The blur was not so lucky. The shot passed through his left subclavian artery, a major blood vessel along your collar bone.

"He bled so much. I ran up to him, crying, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up to me with not even a glimmer of pain. Only sharpening his glowing green eyes that betrayed his young looks. _'You wish to protect that girl, no?' _He asked me. It took me a moment to comprehend, but I nodded vigorously."

She paused to smile. Gabriella smiled, Lucia smiled, hell, even Scippio smiled! The icy heir was finally getting to understand Luna and his father.

"He grinned, and told us to hop on his vespa. He took us to meet a man. He had a blue tie and cross on his suit. His name was Capricci Abelli," Scipio's eyes widened, "He talked him into training us. It was rough, and for the first few weeks he watched over us. He left, but he visited. It felt like he would always watch over us. We later learned that Capricci was a mafia don, and we begged him to let us join. That was when I was 10. I've been with him ever since."

She paused again, before finishing.

"Lovino made my life; he made it happy. No matter how many times I see Lovino, he never changes. And no matter how badly injured, he somehow always makes a full recovery in less than a week. What's weird though, is that he speaks of wars like he was there and of countries like he personally knows them. It's not hard for me to believe his story at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Romano~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was slightly shocked that Luna agreed so easily, but considering how long he's known her her, it wasn't that surprising.

He was currently walking down the streets of Catania, admiring its beauty. The party should be arriving in about 10 minutes, so he let his mind wander. It eventually drifted to a certain Spaniard.

'_That idiot's always been there when I was so mean, and he didn't give up on me or give me away. Why would he do such a thing when I would verbally harass him everyday? And that look on his face when I left. I think I felt guilty that I can't ever do him a good thing, and that I'm always a burden,' _Romano thought.

Wait a second.

The Italian scrunched his nose. _'When the fuck did I become a therapist?'_

He was interrupted by loud noise. He looked around, only seeing some random dude (not really random; Romano sure does lack face recognizing skills, doesn't he?) and a guy walking into an alley.

The don took his chances with the alley dude.

Walking with silent steps, Romano headed toward the alley, peaking behind the corner.

He sighed at the sight.

Some kids (more like 18 year olds) were hassling a tourist. Wild cards were a real pain in the ass for him.

Growling he stepped into view. There were 3 males, cornering a female. Talk about stereotypical.

"Oi, idiots."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

"Oh, thank you so much! They were trying to steal my bag and-" the large breasted woman was bowing repeatedly. She was asian, which would explain a lot.

"Nah, it was nothing. Just be more careful," Romano shrugged, and left the alley.

"Wait, mister! What about your leg?!"

_My leg..._

_A moment of stupidity on their part and lowering my guard on mine. I thank God I have Black pants._

~~~~~~Where the countries are entering~~~~~

The timing for this had to be perfect. Luckily, Romano was an expert at timing. If only his leg was in perfect condition.

He pushed the negative thought out of his mind. He needed to concentrate. Right when the train of cars stopped, Feli opened the door. Romano pounced at it with practiced speed. One second he was in the bushes, the next he was getting out of the car.

Italy knowingly smiled. Really, why does his brother hide as so?

The nations unboarded and toured the 2nd largest city, all the while Romano calmly smiling, seemingly at peace.

But lets take a look on the inside, shall we?

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! MY LEG'S HURTIN' LIKE A BITCH!_

Yes, Romano was currently in excruciating pain due to his femoral artery being severed, and him unable to remove the bullet in time.

"And here is one of the many beaches of Sicily-" he stopped speaking when he spotted the person he had just spoken with.

_Luna..._

What the fuck was Luna doing at the beach? He had stopped walking, and the others were starting to get impatient. "You bloody Italian! Stop oogling at the wankers and continue!"

"Ohon~ Mon ami, your menu looks appetizing~!" the frenchman commented. This led to England scolding him for his inappropriateness The America shouted "This reminds me of Miami!" before Germany shut them all up.

"Fratello..." Italy muttered. All eyes were on the don in question.

It took only a moment for Luna to 'officially' realize his presence. She got up from her towel. Sunbathing was really boring, especially when you're waiting for someone. She knew that if he really was going to be showing people around, he'd come to the beaches.

She ran up to him in only her blue bikini with a sunny smile on her face. "What's with that look? Is it so surprising that I'd go to the beach in my own town?" she teased. "Ah? No..." he answered warily, snapped out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes. What was she up to?

"Luna, it's been a while. You haven't changed," he smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow and gave a half-hearted laugh. He walked a bit closer, causing Luna to give him a are-you-serious look. She closed off their distance whispered in his ear. The nations behind him were either blushing, cheering, complementing or just plain ignoring.

"_Oi, how the hell did you get shot within the span of 30 minutes?"_

She smirked as he shot her a glare."You're a pretty good actor, though. It took me a full minute to realize you were wounded. You should get that looked at," she suggested. "No way," he shrugged her off, causing her to pout.

"Fine, if you want to be in excruciating pain. Just know," she leaned in close again,"_We'll need you at 3:00 in the Restaurant."_

She waked away and they continued their tour. That was done around 2:30, and after that they checked into their hotel. Deciding rooms was decided by lots. Unfortunately, Romano got stuck with Spain, but he chose to forget that. They dispersed and walked around the city.

Romano stayed in his room to take out the goddamned bullet.

'_Disinfect the blade, make the slit, and presto!' _the Italian smirked triumphantly at the bullet he held in his hand. He wrapped gauze around the wound and put on a new pair of black pants. Just as he did, Spain barged into the room.

Frazzled, Romano shouted, "Bastard! Don't you know you should..." he stopped, staring at the blood that drenched Spain's clothes and the tears in his eyes.

"Roma, we've got a problem."

_Fuck._

**I hope you enjoyed, and will patiently wait for the rest of the day! Though if you review, it might come faster~! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really sorry because I have not updated this story in 7 weeks! Almost two months! Outrageous! Well, Thanks and later! **

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
